


Spa Stories

by girljen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljen/pseuds/girljen
Summary: Spend some time in the Stardew Valley Spa! See how the villagers of Pelican Town use the hot spring pool and the weights to heal their bodies, soothe their minds, have fun, and learn some lessons. Will contain some nudity in the context of bathing; however, there will be no sexually explicit content.
Relationships: Elliott/Leah (Stardew Valley), Emily/Sandy (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. First Timers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian braves the hot spring pool to soothe an injured back. Penny takes Vincent and Jas on a field trip to the spa, and Vincent learns about hot water safety the hard way.

“Come on, Sebby. The minerals in the water and the heat will relax your back muscles. You’ll feel so much better.” Robin adjusted her swimsuit strap. 

“I don’t know. That’s a lot of water.” Sebastian tugged on the belt around his bathrobe, tightening the knot.

“It’s only three feet deep, honey.” Robin eased her foot in. “And it’s nice and hot today!” She took the next step down. “There are places for you to sit around the edge. Even when you’re sitting, it’ll only barely go up to your chest because you’re so tall!” Wincing at the heat, Robin gently lowered herself down onto a seat by the stairs.

“Eh…” Sebastian took a step back. “I’m feeling pretty exposed.”

“What, your calves and your feet?” Robin laughed. “It’s just the two of us. You have a t-shirt and board shorts on under that robe. And you’re the one bitching about how your back hurts! Listen. You’ve taken the max doses of Motril and Tylephen. Dr. Harvey won’t see you until tomorrow, and you’re in pain. Just get in.”

Sebastian sighed. He walked right up to the stairs with his robe on, then quickly ditched it and ran down the stairs. “Hot! Ow! Yoba!” Once he was in the water, which only went up to his waist when he stood, he was able to catch his breath. “Wow. Yeah, Mom, that’s really hot. Smells weird, too.”

“That’s the minerals in the water. They soak in through the skin, that’s where the healing effect comes from. It’s why I dragged you out here instead of just telling you to take a hot bath. Come sit down.”

“Huh. Let’s see if this works.” Sebastian wandered over to where Robin was sitting and sat down a couple feet away. He cringed as the bubbles in the water blew up his t-shirt, and laughed as he released them with a fart sound.

“If the history of this place is right, tourists have been coming here for more than a hundred years to soak. Apparently, the minerals in this water are especially helpful for pain relief.”

“That’s right,” said a bright voice behind them.

“Ms. Penny!” Robin turned around and waved. 

Sebastian turned around, too, cringing and turning bright red as he saw Penny, Vincent, and Jas in their swimsuits. He waved, then turned back.

“Ms. Robin is right,” Penny continued. “And before the tourists, the Native Ferngillians used this hot spring as a sacred healing site. This is where the area’s nations’ rulers would have their peace talks if war had broken out.”

“What if soldiers broke in and killed them?” Vincent asked.

“They wouldn’t have,” Penny explained, “because the ancient gods would have punished them.”

“Were the ancient gods even real?” Jas asked. “What about Yoba?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Penny gave Jas a warm smile. “Maybe they were real. Maybe they weren’t. Maybe the natives were interpreting Yoba as many different gods. What matters is that they had faith. That faith had rules, and even in times of war, it kept nations from being destroyed. It kept people from being tortured. It kept water supplies from being poisoned. And it kept people who weren’t soldiers safe.”

“Maybe we need some ancient gods.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Some for us, some for the Gotoro Empire…”

“But they’re the bad guys!” Vincent yelled.

“True. They’ve done terrible things to our soldiers and to our people. And we’ve done terrible things to them.” Sebastian turned to Vincent. “War is complicated and it’s terrible.”

Jas interjected. “Is that why you’re in the hot spring, Mr. Sebastian? Because you’re stressed out because war is terrible?”

Sebastian gave her a soft smile. “Well, war is terrible, and I am stressed about it, but I’m actually here because I hurt my back.”

“Oh no! You should go to the doctor!” Jas ran up to him and knelt down by him. “If you get hurt, you have to go to the doctor and you can’t ignore it. Aunt Marnie said!”

“Your aunt Marnie is smart. And I have an appointment tomorrow morning. But my back hurts now, and I already took medicine, so this is all I can do to make it feel better.”

“Jas and Vincent!” Penny called. “Can either of you tell me what a mineral is?”

The kids looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Probably not,” she said, “Which is why you’re in school. If you already knew all this stuff, you wouldn’t need me!”

“Yeah we would!” Vincent grabbed her hand.

“Awww! You’re so sweet. What I mean is you wouldn’t need me to teach you, because you’d know everything.” She patted Vincent on the head. “Anyway, kids, a mineral is a naturally-occuring substance, not made by anything alive. It’s solid, and its internal chemical structure is a repeating pattern. So. Salt is a mineral. Gemstones are minerals. There are minerals in your food, like iron and calcium. Can you think of any other minerals?”

“Copper! And gold and iron!” Jas yelled as she raised her hand.

“Correct! Vincent?”

“Star shards!”

“Yes!”

“I knew it because they’re crystals, which would mean their molecules do a pattern, right?”

“That’s right, very good! Two Star Points for each of you. Now let’s get in the water. It’ll be hot, so we’ll get in very slowly, and we’ll only stay in for a couple minutes. If it’s too hot for you, please get out and just dangle your feet in.”

Penny eased herself down the stairs. She found a seat on the opposite side of Robin and Sebastian, not wanting to disturb them.

Jas was next. As soon as her foot hit the water, she let out a nervous laugh. “Miss Penny, it’s super hot!”

Penny, visibly relaxed, nodded. “It really is. If it’s too hot for you, you can sit on the side and put your feet in. Or, you can sit on the top step.”

Jas stood on the first step, considering her options.

“Miss Penny?” Vincent peered into the water. “Why can’t I see any minerals in the water?”

“Because they’re teeny tiny particles. We’d have to look under a microscope to see them.”

By then, Jas had made her way to the second step.

Vincent turned to her. “Hey Jas, is it still hot?”

“Yeah, but I’m getting used to it.” She sat down on the second stair, slowly lowering herself down so the water came up to her chest.

Vincent quickly dipped his hand in. “Oh, yeah, you’re right, it’s not that hot!”

“Yes it is!” Penny’s head snapped over to Vincent.

Vincent backed up.

“Don’t jump!”

He took a couple steps forward. Penny watched in horror as he launched himself forward into the pool. He landed with a splash, then immediately popped up, red-faced and screaming. “HOT! HOT! HOT!” 

Penny reached under his arms, lifted him out, and put him on the side of the pool. His screaming had given way to crying.

“Jas, you said it wasn’t too hot!”

“No I didn’t!” She was indignant. “I said I got used to it!”

Penny patted Jas’s knee. “You’re not in trouble.”

“Am I in trouble?” Vincent sobbed. 

Penny shook her head. She grabbed a towel from the side of the pool and wrapped Vincent up. “You punished yourself, Vincent. You did something I told you not to do, and now you know why I told you not to do it. Jumping into hot water hurts!” She rubbed his back reassuringly.

On the other side of the stairs, Sebastian facepalmed and whispered. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“I can,” Robin said quietly. “The ‘what were you thinking’ part of kids’ brains doesn’t form until they’re young adults. They get the ‘this is gonna be cool’ part, but not the ‘what if it’s not?’ Impulse control is hard.”

“Oh, I remember that,” Sebastian said. “Remember when I climbed up on the roof?”

“Yeah. Didn’t even have to ground you because you broke your leg jumping down.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. “Worst summer ever.” He glanced over to Vincent, who was slowly calming down. “I just can’t believe Vincent threw himself into the water like that.”

“He’s a good swimmer. He probably thought it would be like a swimming pool, just a little warmer.”

“Yeah, but water is scary!” Sebastian cringed. “He must have never gotten it up his nose, or tried to swim and just sank.”

“His mom took him to swimming lessons when he was a baby. Sam, too. Living so close to the beach, she’s very much a ‘swimming is a survival skill’ person.”

“Well, it is. And that just makes water even scarier since I can’t swim. I just sink like a rock.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re a skinny mini,” Robin said with a laugh. She pinched Sebastian’s arm. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Mom. No wonder I can’t get a date.”

Robin gave a crooked smile, about to let loose with a wisecrack. Seeing the look on Sebastian’s face, though, she thought better of it. “Honey, someone who truly loves you will love you skinny. And I’m sure they’re out there, because you’re a lovable guy. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re helpful, you have a beautiful smile, and you make a great pumpkin soup.”

“Thanks, Mom.” This time, he smiled. “I think I’m gonna sit on the side for a few minutes, I’m getting hot.”

“Good idea.”

Vincent had stopped crying, timidly putting his feet in the water.

“Hey Vincent?” Jas reached behind Penny’s back and patted her friend’s hand. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah. That was really hot! I thought it was gonna be like a bath! But it’s way hotter. I guess I didn’t put my hand in there for long enough.” Vincent eased his legs into the water.

“Probably not,” Penny said. “And when you pulled your hand out, the air around you made your hand feel cooler. So now you know why we don’t jump into the hot spring pool.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “That was a bad choice. Are you gonna tell my mom?”

“Yes I am,” she said. “But I’ll tell her we took care of the punishment here, and now you know a little more about safety around hot water.”


	2. Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane goes to the weight room for the first time, encounters Alex, and has a scary accident. Alex tries to start a bromance despite Shane's reluctance, and Jodi and Abigail work on bench pressing.

“Bro! What are you doing here?!” Alex offered a hand for a high five. “Gettin swole?”

The high five went un-fived.

“It’s all chill, man, just lemme know what equipment you’re gonna be using!”

“Uh…” Shane scratched his head. “Hi, Alex. I just...need to bench press some stuff, I guess.”

Alex stepped aside, revealing the bench. “What’s your goal, man?”

Shane rolled his eyes. 

“Trying to build muscle, lose weight, what’s up?”

“Oh, none of that. Aunt Marnie’s getting up there in years, and I’m trying to help her more on the ranch...but I can’t keep up with her.”

“Functional fitness, man!” Alex patted him on the back. “The bench is a great place to start! Full body lifts are where it’s at. Bench, squat, deadlift, overhead press. How’s your form?”

Shane shrugged.

“Want some help?”

“No.”

“Alright, bro. There are posters on the walls that show proper form. Lift light at first to warm up. I’ll spot you if you want, or if you’re about to put up some big weight. Stretch when you’re done.”

“I said I didn’t want help.”

“Nah, if I was helping, I’d work in with you and go hands-on to fix your form, man! The offer still stands.”

Without another word, Shane walked over to the bench. He loaded it up with heavy plates. Alex grabbed a jump rope and started skipping, ostensibly for cardio training, but he was more concerned about keeping an eye on Shane.

Shane laid down on the bench. He reached up, adjusted his grip, and lifted. Slowly and shakily, the barbell moved off the pins.

Alex skipped a little closer to the bench.

Shane’s arms shook as he started to lower the bar.

Alex cringed.

Shane dropped the bar with an awkward grunt. Alex threw the rope behind him and ran over to the bench.

“Help...” Shane’s voice was small and weak.

Alex lifted the bar off of Shane’s chest and put it back on the pins. “There ya go, man.”

Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Gotta lift light to warm up,” Alex said.

“I thought I was.”

“Nah, man.” Alex took the collars off the bar as he spoke. “Lift light means, like, the bar. And that’s it. Get your form right, get the blood flowing to your muscles.”

“But that’s so...ugh.”

Alex un-racked Shane’s plates. “That’s how I warm up. Sure, it looks silly to people who don’t know what they’re doing, but to people who do? I look proficient. I look safe.”

“Excuse me?” A female voice spoke behind them.

“Oh! Hey, Ms. Jodi! Ready to get swole?”

Jodi giggled. “Ready is a strong word. I’d rather be in the hot tub! But I’m here, so I’ll do my best.”

“Love that attitude!”

“Are you using the bench?”

“Not right now,” Alex said. Shane grumbled and stepped aside.

Jodi wiped the bench down and laid under the bar. She got to work, bench pressing the bar. 

Alex tapped Shane on the shoulder and gestured for him to follow. “See?”

“But she’s, like, in her fifties,” Shane said. “And she’s small.”

“She can put up huge weight. She can bench her body weight, man. Do not be fooled. She can deadlift MY bodyweight, probably more. She could squat Vincent and Jas on each end of a standard bar. She is a beast!”

Just then, Abigail walked in. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was wearing an extra large heavy metal t-shirt with the sleeves and crew neck cut off and a purple sports bra underneath.

“Hey! Alex! What’s up!”

Alex walked over and gave her a hug. “Abigail! Good to see you! You lifting today?”

“Yep, upper body day.” She glanced over at Shane. “Hey! Haven’t seen you here before!”

“Nope.” Shane turned away, seemingly engrossed in the squat rack.

“Oh, are we doing squats?” Alex asked.

Shane shrugged.

Alex ducked under the bar in the squat rack. He stepped so the bar was resting on his shoulders, knees slightly bent, and his hands grabbed either side of the bar. “Alright, bro. Squats.” He straightened his legs and stepped forward. “I’m starting with just the bar because I haven’t warmed up my legs yet. Now, check this out. My feet are pointing out slightly, they’re about shoulder-width apart. Without moving my back, I’m gonna get low.”

Shane grunted.

Alex lowered himself down so his thighs were parallel to the ground. “Lower!” With a laugh, he squatted lower. “Now the bulk of the work is gonna happen when I press the bar back up, again without moving my back.” He stood up straight. “Watch this.” He squatted again, this time gesturing to the safety bars in the rack. “If you lift too heavy, this is where you dump the bar. Just let go and let it roll down your back.”

Alex stood again. “Hey ladies, I’m gonna fail a squat, loud noise coming!”

Again, Alex squatted. “Alright, Shane, here comes the fail.” He stepped forward. The bar rolled down his back and slammed against the safety bars. Abigail jumped, but Jodi seemed unbothered. “No harm, no foul.” Alex lifted the bar back to the pins and kept talking while finishing a few more squats. “If you’re gonna do anything without a spotter, squat. You can dump it. Deadlifting too heavy can hurt your back, benching too heavy can straight up kill you--”

“--Yeah, I learned that one the hard way,” Shane said, rolling his eyes.

“Squatting too heavy just makes some noise. But the smart thing to do is never lift to your limits without a spotter. If you don’t know what your limits are, start light. Squat the bar to warm up. Add a plate on each side. Squat again. Put another plate on each side. And so on.”

“Alright.” Shane stepped under the bar, just as Alex had. He wriggled under the bar and grabbed each side, then straightened his legs and stepped forward.

“So far, so good. Now drop that booty!” Alex laughed.

Shane was unamused. Still, he squatted, and he squatted low.

“Nice! Bring it back up!”

Shane stood with little effort.

“Nice! Do 9 more of those for a warmup.”

As Shane continued his squats, he watched Jodi and Abigail bench press. As expected, Jodi packed huge weight. He had to do a double take, though, when Abigail lifted as much as he’d tried to lift earlier.

Shane finished his set. “Hey Alex?”

“What’s up?”

“Help me lift heavy. I’m getting shown up by girls.”

“You’re getting shown up by lifters who have been doing this a heck of a lot longer than you have. You’re getting shown up by someone whose body composition and diet is much different than yours. Jodi can move a ton of weight because there’s just not much Jodi to lift!” Alex pointed to Jodi, who was doing pull-ups and making it look easy. “She’s light, she’s been lifting heavy for years, and she eats a strict 80/20 performance diet. You’re getting shown up by a young woman, so more energy and potential, who has that classic stout build that’s just made to lift stuff. And you’re getting shown up by a woman who’s been throwing hay bales since she was, like, twelve. So. You have the potential to lift heavy, just not the training. Not yet.”

Shane shifted his weight nervously. 

Alex continued. “The fact that they’re girls and you’re a guy has nothing to do with it. You just haven’t done the work yet. But I got you. Let’s add a plate to that bar and do some more squats!”

Alex and Shane worked through squats and deadlifts, with Alex teaching Shane proper movements and form, and Shane reluctantly following instructions. This started a winter of weight training. While Shane wasn’t thrilled with going to the spa every few days, and he didn’t change his diet much, he started adding more and more plates to the barbell on all of his lifts. Abigail and Jodi, the other regulars in the weight room, got used to Shane’s presence and congratulated him on his gains whenever he went up in weight.


	3. Science and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasmodius and Linus discuss magical things while Maru and Demetrius soak in the tub and take a water sample. But the humans aren't alone.

It was impossible to tell whether Rasmodius and Linus were wearing swim shorts. While one side of the hot spring pool was still, the other side was churning with rolling bubbles. Linus and Rasmodius sat together, submerged so only their heads were above water. White and purple hair tangled together as the men talked.

“You really think I coulda been a wizard?” Linus asked.

“You have magical abilities, friend. However, you are a wild man. Would you be able to cast spells? Yes. I have no doubt about that. Would you be able to study the languages of the junimos, the dwarves, the elves, even the elementals? Yes. However, I doubt that you would be able to live in a house. I doubt that you would be able to go to a Wizards’ Tribunal. You are meant to be wild, and you are meant to use your gifts in the wild.Not everyone is meant for the scholarly life of a sorceror. How old are you, Linus?”

Linus shrugged. “Probably around 60, at least that’s what Harvey thinks.”

“Welwick will know, we’ll visit her later. I’m guessing you’re at least 100. You already know how to make yourself intangible, I watched you walk through that train. You’re able to communicate with the Junimos somehow, though I know you don’t know their language.”

“Well, they’re cute little guys, so I watch ‘em. And if they’re lookin’ around for something, I get it for them. They know how to wave, so we wave to each other. When I have extra luck foraging, I draw a little picture of a Junimo in the dirt and leave my extras by it.” He smiled. “They understand.”

“Well said. Language is not always necessary for communication, friend Linus.”

As the magic men relaxed, Demetrius and Maru walked in wearing street clothes and heavy boots.

“I’m guessing there’s a high concentration of sulfur in this water. Not too high, not high enough to be detrimental,” Maru said. “But the way it alleviated Sebastian’s back pain points to sulfur more than anything. I wonder if there’s a way to subcutaneously deliver sulfur that doesn’t involve sitting in a hot spring.”

Demetrius nodded. Before he could speak, Linus interrupted him. “If anyone could figure it out, it would be you two...then again, why would you want to avoid sitting in a hot spring?”

Demetrius opened his mouth to speak, but Maru tugged on his sleeve. She spoke instead. “Sebastian can’t come to the hot spring today, he has to do some computer work at Marnie’s ranch. So if he could get the benefits of a hot spring in a patch, he could feel well and still get his work done.”

“Well said!”   
Rasmodius spoke. “There are many paths one can take in this life,” he said, sounding a bit more ominous than he’d intended. “There are places for everyone, whether they cast spells, commune with the forest, or keep the affairs of the mundanes running.”

“Mundane?!” Demetrius’s brow darkened. “I’ll have you know--”

“Just means non-magical, Dad. Kinda like how profane used to mean anything not having to do with the church.” Maru pulled out a shrink-wrapped beaker. “Now let’s get these samples!”

“Why the rush?” Demetrius asked. “We have a couple hours before we have to be back, and you brought your swimsuit...”

Maru stepped back, pulling her dad aside. “I’d rather just get the samples,” she said quietly. “I brought my swimsuit thinking we’d be alone here!”

“Those guys don’t know you. They’re too busy talking to each other to pay you any mind.”

“Would you care to be shrouded in bubbles?” Rasmodius spoke again, sounding much closer to Demetrius and Maru than he actually was.

“Yes, please!” Demetrius laughed.

“The water and the minerals will relax you. I sense tension and unease in you, young Maru.”

“Mr. Linus and I showered before we entered, and are too engrossed in our own conversation to join yours. There is a place for everyone. If you’d like to relax, please get changed,”

“Thank you, sir.” Maru sighed and dipped the beaker in the water. She left it on the side of the pool and headed to the locker room.

She peeled off her boots and coat, then her sweater and jeans, leaving nothing but long johns. “Ugh.” She jammed the outer layers in the locker, then quickly and modestly slipped her underwear off and her swimsuit on. Reconsidering, she grabbed her coat from the locker before locking it up and heading back to the pool.

Demetrius waved to her with a laugh.

“What? It’s cold!” Maru laughed right back. The whole pool was filled with bubbles. Linus and Rasmodius were discussing the finer points of summoning an elemental vs. asking for help from the forest spirits.

Demetrius, already in the pool, stretched his arms out across the wall. “This is some good science. We should do more experiments here,” he said.

Maru dropped her coat and hurried into the pool. “Ow! Hot!” She sat down quickly, immersing herself in bubbles and taking the name of Yoba in vain because of the heat.

“Maru, what’s with you?” Demetrius asked.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Are you worried that those two are gonna leer at you or hassle you? I’ll protect you if they do.”

Maru’s cheeks burned bright red. “No! That’s rude!” she hissed.

Rasmodius spoke, seemingly into Demetrius and Maru’s ears again. “It is a valid concern, young Maru, but I assure you that you need not worry about us.”

“Huh!” Maru sat up a little straighter. “Thanks. But that wasn’t really what I’m worried about.”

“I know.” This time, Rasmodius spoke directly to Maru.

Maru blushed again. “So, Dad, other than sulphur, what do you think is in here?”

“It’s hypothesized that alum helps soften skin, and mine definitely feels better. So maybe there’s that.” Demetrius looked up and out, as if to search the far corners of his mind. “Maybe some iron, copper, gold, or iridium, just because of how far up the mountain it is.”

“It seemed to work really well for Sebastian,” Maru said. “I’m glad.”

“I thought you two didn’t get along.”

“We never did when we were kids,” Maru said. “Slowly but surely, I’m starting to make some headway. I really like him! I always have! But he just...didn’t want an annoying little sister around when he was a kid.”

“You weren’t annoying.”

“I was totally annoying. I followed him around, tried to do everything he did, fought with him because he wouldn’t let me play with him, I spied on him and Sam, I framed him for a few broken things that I actually broke...”

“You what?!”

Maru nodded. “Sorry, Dad. That potted Ancient Fruit was all me. And Sebastian had been on my nerves all day, so I blamed it on him.”

Demetrius sighed and facepalmed.

“We were kids. Kids don’t know how to act grown because they’ve never been grown before.”

Demetrius laughed. “Yeah, that’s why adults aren’t great at it, either.”

Maru laughed. “Right?”

“So what was bugging you about getting in the water, anyway?”

Maru shrugged. “Oh, just not a big fan of how I look in a swimsuit.”

“Honey, you’re beautiful!”

“Thanks, Dad. I know I’m beautiful on the inside, but it’s hard to see that when my swimsuit looks like a sausage casing and the girls around here are all either sultry and willowy and beautiful, or tall and strong and beautiful!”

“Maru. Are you trying to impress a guy? Is that what this is about?”

“No!” She laughed. “If I was trying to impress someone, and they were here, I wouldn’t be in my swimsuit at all!”

“You need more confidence!” Demetrius said.

“No, I need to impress them with my robotics skills and gain their friendship first, so eventually they won’t care how I look in a swimsuit.”

Behind Demetrius and Maru, a crowd had gathered. However, the crowd was not made of humans.

Linus and Rasmodius watched the crowd of Junimos watching Demetrius and Maru. They junimos listened intently as Demetrius and Maru talked about Maru’s love life, the minerals in the water, and how heat and sulfur might interact to alleviate pain.

One junimo, a purple little ball with a green leaf sprouting from its head, wandered over to the beaker of spring water. It jumped in, making a tiny splash as the water overflowed.

When Demetrius and Maru took the sample back to the lab, they would find sulfur, alum, sodium, iron, and unidentified particles. Unfortunately, neither of them thought to take the sample to Rasmodius or Linus to have the particles identified as the essence of a Junimo made corporeal.


	4. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rowdy night at the Saloon, Gus and Emily decide the party's not over yet. Gus, Emily, Clint, Willy, and Pam make their way to the spa for a late-night soak in the hot spring pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains alcohol, lesbians, and nudity in the context of bathing. No sexually explicit content. Please do not use hot tubs while intoxicated, and remember to stay hydrated.

“Last call!” Gus’s voice boomed out over the Saloon. 

“One more!” Clint, Willy, Pam, Shane, and Emily called back in unison.

“Y’all are rowdy tonight!” Gus laughed. “Emily, grab those beers, please, I’ll get Shane’s sparkling water.”

“Sure! I was serious about that drink, please, I’ll have whiskey on the rocks.”

“You already got your shift drink,” Gus said.

“Right, I’ll pay for this one.” Emily poured three beers. She set Pam’s down in front of her, then headed over to Clint and Willy’s table.

“Thanks, mate!” Willy grabbed a beer.

Clint just smiled silently, gazing into Emily’s eyes.

“You good?” Emily asked.

“Oh...yeah.” Clint’s cheeks burned bright red. “Thanks.”

Emily flounced back to the bar.

“That’ll be 700G for the whiskey, please,” Gus said.

“Of course!” Emily dropped a handful of coins in Gus’s hand. “And a tip for you.”

“You don’t need to tip me!” Gus laughed.

“Nobody really needs to tip anyone, ever, but I want to tip you.” Emily used a stool to launch herself over the bar and began wiping down the wood.

“Is it just me, or does this party not seem like it’s over quite yet?” Gus asked.

“It doesn’t!” Emily giggled.

“Let’s keep it going!” Willy called from across the Saloon.

“Can’t do it here!” Gus called back. “I love to party, but I’m not breakin’ federal law for you guys!”

“Where else can we go?” Willy asked.

“Um...am I invited?” Clint nervously traced circles around the rim of his glass.

“Of course you are, ya mermaid fart!” Willy laughed.

“Can’t go to my place, it’s too small and Penny would kill us,” Pam laughed.

“Can’t go to the Ranch, we’d wake up Jas,” Shane said.

“How about the spa?” Emily asked.

“But it’s so damned far!” Pam whined.

“We could all pile into a minecart and cut down the walk by about half.”

“Eh...that might not be too bad.”

“Hey!” Again, Gus’s voice rang out. “Who’s goin’ to the spa with us?”

“Me!” Again, all the patrons answered almost in unison.

“But…” Clint cringed. “What about swimsuits?” 

“I got a few in a locker there,” Gus said. “They just keep pilin’ up as I get fatter! They’re all clean.”

“And I could grab mine on the way to the mine cart,” Pam said.

“You got one, Emily?” Gus asked.

Emily downed the rest of her whiskey. “Don’t need one.”

“Huh?”

“The nudity taboo is a social construct that I’ve decided to deconstruct.”

“Good luck with that.”

After the lights went up and the chairs were stacked, the saloon crowd walked to the mine cart by way of Pam’s trailer. It was a tight squeeze in the mine cart, one that ended with Emily sitting on one of Gus’s knees and Clint sitting on the other, but they made it safely up the mountain.

As the guys and Pam trickled out of the locker rooms in their swimsuits, they found Emily sitting peacefully in the water, naked as a jaybird.

“You weren’t kidding!” Gus laughed.

“Nope. Bathing nude is only a taboo because we’ve made it one. Men and women in the Fern Islands bathe nude together all the time, and they all understand that it’s nothing sexual or shameful. It’s just relaxing.”

“Yeah, I’d break that taboo if I looked like you, too!” Pam crowed.

“Right?” Again, Gus laughed. 

“I used to,” Pam said sadly. “I used to be a looker!”

“Life leaves its marks on people,” Gus said. “I run a bar. I built my life around food and stress, so I get fat. Emily eats health food and does dance aerobics and waits tables, she looks strong. You spend a lot of time in the sun and a lot of time at the bar, that shows on your face and on your body.”

“Oh, I know why it happens,” Pam said, “It just ain’t fair!”

“Right?” Shane laughed. “Some of us stay covered for our own good.”

“But look at you, Shane!” Gus said. “You have that classic strongman build. Are you helpin’ Marnie out at the Ranch?”

Shane gave a crooked smile. “Actually, yeah. And I’m lifting here at the spa, too. Marnie has me throwing hay bales, rearranging the feed storage, feeding the livestock...I had to deliver a calf the other day.”

“Congratulations!” Gus shook his hand.

“Um. It was 100% not my thing. If Marnie makes me a partner in the Ranch, which I’d like, I’m selling off all the big guys when she passes on. I can deal with poultry. But cows and calves and goats and horses are just too much.” Shane grimaced.

On the other side of the pool, Clint and Emily were in a tense conversation.

“Emily, I have to admit, I’m uncomfortable,” Clint said. His eyes were fixed on the men’s locker room, even though Emily was right in front of him.

“That’s fine,” she said, “give yourself space to feel whatever you need to feel.”

“It’s just that...nevermind.”

“What is it? Clint, I’ve heard ‘nevermind’ from you so many times lately. Please, just let it out. Words left unsaid fester in your soul. They hurt.”

Clint sighed angrily. “Fine. It’s just that I have a huge crush on you and you’re here naked in front of me and it’s impossible to ignore,” he said, speaking quickly, “and I know that’s not your problem, it’s my problem, and it’s up to me to keep my feelings under control…” He took a deep breath. “And I miss being your friend, when I could just talk to you like normal without being all stupid and flustered, because you’re really cool, but my heart is just screaming right now.” He shook his head. “How can I get over you?!” He held up a hand. “Wait. Don’t answer that, sorry, it’s not your job to take care of my emotions…”

“Wow, Clint.” Emily smiled gently. “You are a wonderful man. Really, there need to be more men like you in the world.”

“And you want someone just like me, but not me, right?” He said sardonically.

“No. That’s the thing, Clint. I don’t want a man.”

“How could you not? Don’t you get lonely?”

Again, Emily smiled gently. “No. I don’t want a man because I have a woman. Sandy and I finally made it official.”

Clint finally turned to face Emily, looking her in the eyes. She looked so peaceful, so happy.

“Well…” Clint said. “I can’t be mad about that. You look happy. And as much as I want you, I want you to be happy even more.”

Emily wrapped Clint up in a hug, which he gladly returned. “Thank you. I know this is complicated, I’m sorry. One of these days, we’ll be good friends again.”

With that, she swum over to the other side of the pool to say hi to Shane.

Without a word, Willy handed Clint a flask. “Drink up, boy.”

Clint unscrewed the cap and took a swig. It was whiskey. “Good. Thanks.”

“Tough break.”

“Yeah. Guess I’ll just marry ice cream.”

“Better’n bein’ married to the sea.” Willy took his flask back and took a drink.

“Remember to hydrate, guys!” Gus hefted himself out of the pool and got paper cups of cold water from the water cooler. “Not in the mood to wake Harvey up tonight.”

Willy grabbed a cup of water. “Thanks, mate. You make it sound like you’re in the mood to wake Harvey up in the middle of some other night!”

“I should dump this on your head,” Gus said, waving a second cup of water over Willy. Instead, he handed it to Clint.

The night went on. As everyone heated up, they made their way out of the pool, dangling their feet in. Despite Gus’s well-intentioned warnings, Willy passed his flask around. Relaxation turned to sleepiness as it got later, which led to another sloppy mine cart ride. This time, Willy sat on Gus’s shoulders while Pam sat on his lap.

Clint went home, stumbled into bed, and slept better than he had in months; still, the next few weeks were filled with more blues and more ice cream than any one man should consume.


	5. Hot Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their usual Tuesday dance aerobics class, the ladies of Pelican Town and Harvey soak their sore muscles in the hot tub with Leah and Elliott. They gossip about who should be a couple and who has a crush, and convince Marnie to invite Clint over to the ranch.

“So...what do you think is going on with those two?”

Jodi, Caroline, Marnie, Robin, and Harvey sat in the hot spring pool, soaking after dance aerobics. Jodi leaned in close to Caroline with a conspiratorial smile. She continued. “I think they’re a couple.”

Caroline nodded. “If they’re not yet, they should be.” She glanced at Leah and Elliott, who were on the opposite side of the pool, deep in conversation. 

Elliott gazed deeply into Leah’s eyes. Leah tucked a stray lock of Elliott’s hair, one that didn’t make it into the bun on top of his head, behind his ear.

“Those two, too.” Jodi laughed.

“Oh, they’re totally going to end up together.” Marnie smiled sadly. “Look at the way he looks at her. What I wouldn’t give for that!”

“It’s something,” Jodi said. “And like I mentioned before, I’ve seen Maru looking at Penny like that. They’ve been spending a lot of time together, too.”

Robin laughed. “Yeah, Maru totally has a crush.”

“What do you think about that crush being on Penny?” Caroline asked.

“I think it’s adorable. And Penny’s such a nice girl.”

“Oh, good!” Caroline sighed with relief. “Kids need that, especially kids who are so likely to be marginalized. I know Pierre wouldn’t stand for it.”

Robin’s mouth and eyebrows flattened into a look of disappointment. “Why not?”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “He says it’s against the natural order of things.”

“What?” Jodi laughed. “There’s no scientific argument for that. Animals form same-sex couples all the time. Albatrosses, penguins, snow monkeys...they all pair bond with the same sex sometimes.”

“Right?” Marnie laughed. “Cows, too. Muna and Prelli are girlfriends, you can’t tell me otherwise.”

“There’s no religious argument, either.” Jodi gazed up, as if searching her mind for words. “Yoba created Man and Woman. Yoba was pleased.” She smiled as she recited the scripture. “Yoba created many men and women, and Yoba told them to build homes and families, and spread around the world.”

“That’s right!” Robin said.

“Nowhere does it say that those families need to have a male and a female partner.”

“I think Pierre’s just…” Caroline shrugged. “Threatened, I guess? That’s not quite the right word. The thought of two women together is too tantalizing for him, and he has a lot of feelings about it. So he makes it their problem.”

Harvey nodded. “It’s a common reaction. It’s not a mature or logical one, but it is a common reaction.”

“I always thought Penny would end up with Sam,” Marnie said. “They always dance together at the Flower Dance.”

“Did you know they dated in high school?” Jodi giggled. “They went to prom together once, and lasted about a week after that. Then they decided it was too weird.”

The ladies and Harvey laughed.

Jodi continued. “Sam and Penny came over one day after school, they were in Sam’s room talking and giggling and playing computer games. When Sam came out for a snack, I asked how things were going with Penny, and he said, ‘SO much better now that we broke up!’ and explained that kissing her was just too weird. He said she’s like his unrelated sister, which kind of makes sense with how much time they spent together as little kids.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Caroline said. “Weren’t there times that Penny would stay at your place for days in a row?”

“Yes, and she was always welcome. I know things at home weren’t the best for her, and I wanted to help...and besides, she’d help me do the dishes and make beds and do laundry! And she usually kept Sam from doing things that were too stupid, but sometimes his ideas would win out and she’d end up with a skinned knee or a broken leg or something.”

“Can’t win ‘em all,” Caroline laughed. “Would Pam get mad at you for having Penny over so often?”

Jodi rolled her eyes. “She’d get passive-aggressive about it sometimes, but usually didn’t seem to notice.”

“She hasn’t changed much,” Marnie said. “I hear things from Shane.”

Caroline’s eyes widened. “Oh really!”

“Yeah,” Marnie said. “Apparently, Shane and the other regulars from the saloon came here the other night after the saloon closed, they weren’t done partying, and--”

“Emily’s dating Sandy!” Caroline interrupted with a delighted peal of laughter. “I heard that from Clint when he came into the store! Poor Clint had finally gotten the nerve to confess his feelings for Emily, and she’s dating Sandy! You know, he bought three gallons of ice cream…”

“Oh, Yoba.” Marnie shook her head. “Should I have him come over and shoe my horses so he at least gets some exercise?”

“Yes!” Elliott, who had been heading to the exit with Leah, swam over. “Then invite him in, make him a cup of coffee, talk music with him, maybe wear some lipstick…”

Marnie, who had been nodding up until that point, stepped back. “Wait a minute! Are you trying to set us up?”

Leah giggled.

“He’s...not my type,” Marnie said.

“Marnie, your type is the type who causes you to look at him like a prismatic shard behind glass; so close to you, and yet something you’ll never have,” Elliott said.

Marnie’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red.

Elliott smiled warmly. “Besides, you said yourself, getting Clint to the ranch would get him out of his house and moving. Having a conversation with a friend would take him out of his own head for a while. And if you two get closer over time, you’ll both understand what the love of a good person feels like.”

Marnie, again, was speechless.

“You might get discounted horseshoes,” Caroline teased.

“And he’s not bad-looking!” Jodi said.

Robin, who had been relaxing on the side of the pool, slipped in. “I work with him pretty often, whenever my projects need any metalwork. He’s a great guy.”

“Oh, Yoba!” Marnie, still blushing, tried to make an angry face and laughed instead. “Are you all in on this?”

“While we have very little control over who we are attracted to, stable and trustworthy companionship reduces stress and cortisol levels the same way a toxic or untrustworthy companion increases stress.” Harvey gave Marnie a crooked smile. “So, while I am not telling you to start a romantic relationship, it may be time to re-evaluate who you spend your time with.”

Marnie’s jaw dropped. “You…!” She shook her head. “You son of a gun, you’re right,” she grumbled to Harvey. “Fine, I’ll invite him over,” she said, a little more loudly so that everyone could hear, “but what I was going to say is that Emily swims naked!”

“That...is the least surprising thing I’ve heard all day,” Jodi said.

“I agree.” Caroline nodded.

“I’m not surprised, either,” Harvey said.

“Yeah, that’s an Emily thing to do. When I put the addition on her house for the sewing room, she intercepted me at the door before I knocked.” Robin glanced around. Everyone nodded their heads, having experienced that before. 

Robin continued. “Then, since I was going to be spending a few days at the house, she asked me all kinds of questions about my boundaries; how I feel about nudity, prayer, hugging, the parrot running loose, whether I wanted my aura cleansed, whether I needed to wear shoes in the house, and so on. Then she told me all about her boundaries. It’s okay with Emily if I’m naked but it’s not okay with Haley, don’t go in either bedroom, feel free to raid the fridge, hugging is fine, praying is fine, don’t curse Yoba’s name, don’t pet the parrot unless they ask for it...it was a whole ordeal. I mean, it was a nice ordeal, I don’t usually get to have that conversation with people even though I spend a lot of time in their homes, but some of the stuff she comes up with is so out of the blue.”

“Did you get your aura cleansed?” Jodi asked.

“Yeah.” Robin shrugged. “May not have helped, but it didn’t hurt. Emily said it went from maroon to red, whatever that means.” She paused. “Also got my tools blessed.”

“Did you get to pet the parrot?” Harvey asked.

“Yep. They climbed right up my pants, up my jacket, to my shoulder, and bowed their little head down for scratchies. It was so cute.”

Harvey, Elliott, and the ladies spent almost another hour lounging in the pool, catching up and spreading gossip. By the time they left, their hands were wrinkled and their skin was soft, and all of them knew a little more about the citizens of Pelican Town than they’d known that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think they're shipping Marnie and Clint, and they kind of are, but they're actually shipping Marnie/A Healthy Relationship and Clint/A Healthy Relationship. LOL


	6. Pool Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Harvey invites a handful of patients in need of physical therapy to the pool, where the warm water will make working on irritated muscles easier and more comfortable. The patients, from Evelyn with sore hips and knees to Pierre with a bad back and Haley with tension headaches, exercise their muscles and their social skills.

The hot spring pool was surrounded by foam noodles, kickboards, and barbells. There was a jug of water on a folding table, and next to that, a boom box. 

“Hey, Uncle Doctor! Where do you want me to set this up?” Sam held up a portable lifeguard chair, made of PVC pipe and canvas, that would put him at about five feet above the ground. There was a first aid kit hanging from a bag on the side of the chair, and a rescue tube on the ground at Sam’s feet.

“How about right in between the two entrance ladders?” Harvey looked around. “I’m going to have everyone start on the left side of the pool, and the people who will be swimming will go left to right, but nobody will be in the far side of the pool.”

“Nice. Isn’t it a little hot for swimming, though?” Sam asked.

“I put enough cold water in the pool to bring the water down from its usual hot temperature to something more like a warm bath. It’ll still feel warm and comfortable, but not hot.”

“Okay, so I’m not gonna die if I have to drag someone out.” Sam laughed. He set the lifeguard chair up.

Just then, Kent walked in wearing drab green trunks. “Good morning, Doctor! Good morning, Sam.”

“Hey, Dad! What are you doing here so early?” Sam waved from the lifeguard chair.

“On time is late,” Kent said pointedly. “Early is on time.”

“Well, I’m glad you showed up early, sir!” Harvey shook Kent’s hand. “While I’ve taken a look at everyone’s charts, I do have a questionnaire for you to fill out.” He handed Kent a clipboard. “Basically, it’s just a bit about your pain and movement difficulties.”

“Yes, sir.”

“So, what are your goals with physical therapy?” Harvey asked.

Kent leaned over and whispered something in Harvey’s ear. Harvey kept a straight face, but his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

Kent stepped back and continued. “And I’d like to hunt deer again. With my back and my shoulder the way they are, I can’t carry a deer back to the truck.”

“Well, we can definitely work on your shoulder and your back here. From what it looked like in the office, you probably have what’s known as a frozen shoulder, which we can improve with stretching and light strengthening.” He continued, speaking much more quietly. “As far as the intimacy is concerned, I have a great colleague in Zuzu City who does marriage and family counseling.”

“I can’t afford that,” Kent sighed.

“They operate on a sliding scale,” Harvey said.

Kent’s face hardened. “Do they take canned beans and frozen fish? Doctor, we have no income right now. My pension still hasn’t come through. My disability hasn’t come through. Sam’s paying all the bills.”

“The counseling group is very familiar with Ferngill Veteran’s Aid,” Harvey said.

Kent rolled his eyes. 

Harvey continued. “Oh, they know it’s terrible. They have a social worker on staff and an attorney on retainer to help people get their benefits. It’s amazing how people’s mental health can flourish,” said Harvey sardonically, “when they can afford food and housing and meds and counseling.”

“Good, because I was joking about the fish and beans. Jodi would kill me if I took them.” Kent smirked.

“Good morning!” A quiet and musical voice wavered from the locker rooms. Evelyn and George entered the pool area, both in modest swimsuits.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Mullner!” Harvey called. “There’s paperwork on the table, I’ll have each of you fill out a clipboard…”

“The heck you will!” George grumbled. “You know what I’m in for, you’ve read my chart!”

“Honey, don’t,” Evelyn said gently. “He doesn’t have our charts with him and you know it.”

“Well, he should.” George grabbed a clipboard and got to work. After what seemed like just a few scribbles on his sheet, he grabbed another clipboard. “What do you want me to put on your sheet, honey? For your movement problems and your goals?”

“I’d like the arthritis in my hips and knees to feel better so I can still garden. Thanks, dear.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

The next to arrive was Lewis, wearing only an orthopedic boot and a Speedo.

“What kind of bath house do you think this is, ya dirty old coot?!” George yelled.

Evelyn hid her face in her hands. “Dear, stop it!”

“If ya got it, flaunt it!” Lewis laughed and shook his hips. He hobbled over to George and shook his hand. 

“What happened to your foot, anyway?” George asked.

“Rolled my ankle at the ice festival.”

“Oh, dear! Who’s doing your pickups for you?” Evelyn asked.

“Marnie. She picks up in the morning, while Shane tends to the animals.”

“Maybe you should ask Kent to do it. I’m not one to gossip, but considering that Sam’s working at the library and lifeguarding, that household may need some cash.” Evelyn tapped her finger to her temple and smiled. “That’s not a rumor, it’s just a good guess.”

Pierre was the next to enter. As he looked around, he saw Haley come in from the women’s locker room. Haley wore a basic pink one piece swimsuit with a high neckline and a full coverage bottom.

“Haley! I would have expected something a little more fashionable out of you,” Pierre said. He gave her a lascivious smile.

“I’m not here to impress anyone,” she said coldly.

“Ms. Haley, that’s actually a great segue,” Harvey said to her. He handed her and Pierre their clipboards.

He spoke again, this time addressing the small crowd. “Welcome to Pool Therapy!” Everyone turned to look at him. “As Haley so eloquently put it, you’re not here to impress anyone. This is all about using the healing properties of water to strengthen your body. Unfortunately, getting the water temperature down to something comfortable for physical therapy is a huge hassle, so it’s something we can only do for a few hours, one day a week. So we’ll all be here together, which requires a few ground rules.”

“So I can’t snap anyone with a wet towel?” George laughed.

Harvey continued. “First of all, be safe.” He pointed to Sam. “Sam is your lifeguard. He is Ferngill Aquatic Association certified in lifeguarding, CPR, and first aid. When you’re in the pool, his word is law.”

“When did you become a lifeguard?” Lewis asked.

“Couple weeks ago,” Sam said. “Dr. H paid for me to go do the training in Grampleton.”

“Is there anyone here who can’t swim?” Harvey asked.

“I know how to do it,” George said, “but it ain’t happening.”

“Understandable. When you’re not actively exercising, please sit on the seat.”

George nodded. 

Harvey spoke again. “Other than that, stay hydrated, and no horseplay. No running, no lifting any other patients, and no snapping people with towels, George.”

After a few giggles, Harvey cleared his throat. “Second rule, be on time. We only get the cool water for a couple hours a week, remember. And third rule, be respectful. Watch your language, keep your hands to yourself, don’t comment on other people’s bodies or swimwear, and remember that everyone’s fitness journey is different.” 

He looked around at everyone. “Now, please make your way into the pool.”

Most people walked down the stairs. Pierre jumped in from the side. George rolled over to the lift and yelled. “Sure, if you’ll show me how to use this contraption!”

While Harvey, Evelyn, and George figured out the lift, the others sat in awkward silence.

“So…” Lewis said, to nobody in particular, “What are you in for?”

“Frozen shoulder,” Kent said.

“Bad back.” Pierre shook his head.

“Headaches.” Haley shrugged.

“I thought women only got headaches after they got married,” Pierre said.

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Haley idly took down her ponytail and pulled it up into a bun on the top of her head.

The lift roared to life with a cacophony of squeaks and groans. It moved George over the water, keeping him at about the level of his wheelchair, then gently lowered him down. Evelyn scurried over to the pool. “I’ll unbuckle you, honey!”

“Thanks, dear.” He waited while she made her way over to him, unbuckled the seat belts, lifted the safety bar, and gently slid him off the seat. 

“Down you go.”

“Thank you.” Under the water, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Harvey was the last one to get in the water. “For now, everyone, just warm up. Move those arms and legs, get up and walk if it’s comfortable for you. I’ll be going around to everyone and giving you individualized exercises and hands-on treatments, which you can then practice while I help other people.”

“What about the boombox, dude?” Sam called from his lifeguard chair.

“You call him sir!” Kent interrupted.

“Oh, I forgot to talk about the music!” Harvey said. He climbed out of the pool, dried off his hands, and pressed play. Smooth jazz filled the pool area, echoing off the hard square walls. He headed back in. “I brought my own today, but each week, someone new will get to choose what we listen to. You can choose a radio station or bring a CD. We’ll go in alphabetical order by first name, so Mrs. Mullner, it will be your turn next week.”

“That’s great, thank you!” She clasped her hands in front of her heart. “I think I’ll bring in that Xenon Chip 3.0 CD, I’m just tickled that our very own Pelican Town kids did that.”

Sam beamed and gave her a thumbs-up from the lifeguard chair.

“Now, who’d like to go first?” Harvey asked.

Haley raised her hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Sounds good!” Harvey grabbed a couple of foam dumbbells. “Tension headaches can often be caused by neck muscles overcompensating for shoulder muscles that aren’t holding the amount of weight they should. So for you, we’re going to concentrate on shoulder strengthening exercises.”

Every Friday morning from then on, the physical therapy patients met at the pool. Sometimes the group changed; someone finished therapy, or someone got an injury requiring some time in the pool. Every once in a while, Dr. Harvey would invite a physical therapist colleague to help his patients and critique his teaching, to make sure the patients were getting the best care a family doctor could give them. And every week, without fail, Dr. Harvey had to gripe at Pierre or George for saying something rude.


End file.
